Battle Suit
The Battle Suit is an experimental high tech combat outfit built and designed by Wade. The battle suit was Team Possible's ace in the hole during the events surrounding Kim's Junior PromSo the Drama. After this, it entered Kim's normal arsenal until damaged by Professor Dementor's tampering, rendering it a rarely used outfit for missions. It increases her natural abilities and martial arts skills to superhuman levels, and grants several special abilities and stealth features. History Exactly when Wade began development of this suit is unknown. What is known is that even in its experimental stage it was an extremely powerful device which amplified Kim's already considerable abilities and also was capable of acting in the role of most of Kim's gadgets and then some. Its first known usage was during the Diablo Incident which took place on the same night as the Middleton High School's Junior Prom, where Kim pulled it out of its concealed closet storage casing and donned it over Wade's objections. Fortunately, no ill effects of using the battle suit were determined or ever raised from this first road test of its abilities and it proved to be an effective multiplier of Kim's already elite talents. The battle suit would make a return months later when Professor Dementor was raiding a lab with a stolen ultrasonic drillIll Suited. Once again displaying the wide array of abilities the battle suit carried, Kim easily defeated Dementor despite being outnumbered almost twelve to one. Angry and now desiring such advanced technology for himself, Dementor retreated and later lured Team Possible into a trap in an effort to scan the suit, which was successful. Several days later, when Ron was using it in secret to amplify his abilities so he could join the football team, Dementor returned and took control of the suit remotely, forcing Ron to attack Kim. Although Dementor was foiled, the tampering of the battle suit caused Kim and Wade to remove it from active mission usage until it could be repaired. Fortunately, it was prepared when the Lorwardian warrior Warmonga arrived on Earth and pledged herself to Doctor Drakken in the belief that he was a figure in Lorwardian mythology. Delivering the suit to Kim in person, Wade revealed the new mode he had equipped the suit with in addition to his repairs: stealth mode. This stealth mode cloaked Kim entirely from normal view, enabling her to sneak into Drakken's lair despite the advanced Lorwardian technology it had been rebuilt with. However, it was again damaged during the battle after its shielding capabilities were broken by Warmonga's staff weapon and it was once again benched by Team Possible to undergo further repairs. The battle suit was then unused, becoming erratic and unstable to the point where Wade was unable to find it for several hours. After Kim discovered her old mission outfit was no longer available at Club Banana or Smarty Mart, she was forced to seek out a new one as the battle suit was still not ready for usage in actual combat or mission circumstances. The battle suit did eventually return once more around the time of Kim's Cousin Larry's birthdayLarry's Birthday, during which Kim began field testing it in mostly minor missions. However, Dementor also returned at this time seeking the suit again and kidnapped Kim's cousin, Larry, in hopes of him being able to steal it for him. Fortunately for the free world, Larry saw the whole thing as an elaborate live-action role-playing game for his birthday and applied "Scenario 19", where the good guy pretends to be a bad guy for the dramatic double cross, and had actually taken the battle suit for himself and used it to defeat Dementor. Besides preventing the proliferation of this advanced technology to villains like Dementor, it also highlighted the capabilities of the battle suit as it enabled an overweight gamer to defeat trained and equipped henchmen and advanced lair defenses. The fate of the battle suit following this is unknown, as it was not worn and used by Kim at all during the Lorwardian invasion lead by Warhok sometime laterGraduation, Part 2. Appearances Season Three * So the Drama, Part 3 (first appearance) Season Four * Ill Suited * Mad Dogs and Aliens * Clothes Minded (cameo) * Larry's Birthday (final appearance) Superpowers and Abilities The battle suit is a highly advanced piece of technology designed by Wade and therefore gives its wearer many special features and very strong abilities. When active, the blue lines on the battle suit glow a bright cyan color, which fades when the suit is inactive. Battlesuit Regeneration STD1.png|Kim is injured by Shego, note the blood. Battlesuit Regeneration STD2.png|Suit tear, pre-regeneration. Battlesuit Regeneration STD3.png|Suit mid-regeneration Battlesuit Regeneration STD4.png|Suit fully healed. Note the lack of stain in the suit despite the cuts. Most prominently, the battle suit enhances the wearer's natural abilities, allowing the user to run at faster speeds and jump to higher heights than normally possible. This natural improvement is sufficient to allow even normally weak individuals to perform impressive feats of further enhanced agility, enhanced reflexes and superhuman strength. In addition, the suit is regenerative in nature which allows it to automatically seal any tears or rips which occur. It is unknown if it also heals injuries like slash marks which Kim suffered at Shego's hands, but the white suit did not stain afterwards. Battlesuit Shield STD1.png|Dome-shaped shield activates Battlesuit Shield STD2.png|Shield takes first hit Battlesuit Shield STD3.png|Shield withstands rest of Shego's plasma barrage Battlesuit Shield STD4.png|Kim is unharmed The suit also possesses advanced shielding technology, which erupts in a circular bubble around the user and can also be specifically tuned to allow objects in when expanding, but after this, the shield will prevent any and all attacks or projectiles which hit it. However, even the shield has limits as it was broken by Warmonga after supercharging her staff weapon for a heavier melee strike, which shattered the shielding. In addition, if it is worn under clothes and not properly activated, it will shred the wearer's additional clothes. The shields can also be used to knock nearby individuals away from the wearer by activating it as they are nearby. Another of its unique abilities to transform one of its two hands into a huge gauntlet which is capable of catching both energy and kinetic projectiles and then redirecting them towards a target when thrown with highly destructive/concussive force. This is capable of catching everything from Shego's energy blasts to collectible plates thrown at high speed. The suit is also equipped with a wrist grappling hook. Finally, during Kim's first encounter with Warmonga, Wade added stronger stealth capabilities to the suit. This stealth gives the wearer perfect invisibility, concealing both the suit itself and the wearer. However, if the user picks up an object, such as Kim stealing Warmonga's staff weaponMad Dogs and Aliens, the object picked up will not become invisible, thus revealing her somewhat. About the Battle Suit Season Three * "Kim, the battle suit is still just experimental." * "It's about to get a road test." * "Oooh. Kimmie got an upgrade." * "Not bad, huh?" * "Yeah, but still not in my league." * "Go, super-suit K.P.!" Season Four * "You have a battle suit!? When did you get this suit with the power?" * "It's relatively new." * "And indestructible." * "You have never had this springy, self-healing super-suit before." * (computer) "Analyzing battle suit." * "During our last encounter, I secretly analyzed its abilities and cleverly devised this: Magnetic Controller." * "My tracker tells me the suit is here." * "You...you stole my battle suit!!" * "It's not me! It's your battle suit!!" * "For the eight hours, I couldn't even find your battle suit." * "You fixed the battle suit?" * "Not just fixed. Improved. Check out the new stealth mode." * "Doesn't really call as a battle-suit mission." * "I might have told Larry the code." Gallery STD Kim wears Battlesuit 1.gif STD Kim wears Battlesuit 2.gif Battlesuit Energy Catch on STD.gif Battlesuit Shield STD.gif Battlesuit Grappling Hook STD.gif Battlesuit Regeneration STD.gif Battlesuit Energy Combat STD.gif Multi-strike STD.gif S4e6 evergy catch.gif S4e6 battlesuit invisible.gif S4e21 wearing battlesuit.gif S4e21 Battlesuit Regeneration.gif S4e21 battlesuit force-field.gif S4e21 battlesuit force-field 2.gif Trivia *Given that So the Drama was originally intended to end the Kim Possible series, the battle suit was considered as a good way to cap off the series action wise. However, when Season Four was announced the creators had to come up with reasons to not have Kim use it as they did not wish to up the threat of the villains in response to it or make the fights too easy for Kim. Therefore, Dementor's tampering was used to allow them to safely remove the suit and keep the show close to its roots. *Ron and Professor Dementor wore it once near the end of the episode "Ill-Suited", and Kim's cousin, Larry, wore it once near the end of "Larry's Birthday". References Category:Outfits